


Котик и бостонский брак

by Akitai



Series: Круглогодичное [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Feminism, Gen, boston marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Декабрь.





	Котик и бостонский брак

Джесси приходит домой. Дома тихо и уютно.  
Ее встречает только рыжий кот. И лишь кот спит с ней в одной кровати.

— И не скучно тебе?  
Десембер пожимает плечами, размешивая сахар в кофе.  
— Знаешь… Если твоя жизнь приобретает смысл только с присутствием другого человека — это у тебя скучная жизнь.  
Коллега давится чизкейком. Джесс задумчиво облизывает ложечку.

После веселой партии в мафию она курит на кухне вместе с парой подруг. Девушки хихикают, сплетничают о своих парнях.  
— А ты все одна? — с легкой насмешкой спрашивает одна из них. — Гляди, заведутся сорок кошек…  
— Не вижу в сорока кошках ничего плохого, — улыбается Джесс, — Они хоть мурлыкают. А вот от ваших парней толку, судя по обсуждению, одни проблемы.  
Затушив сигарету, она возвращается к компании. На этот кон ей выпадает быть комиссаром.  
Подруги на кухне тихо обсуждают «эту сумасшедшую».

Десембер аромантична. Но не асексуальна.  
Считается, что мужчины только и мечтают о «сексе по дружбе»: с красивой и умной подругой, которая не будет выносить мозги. Дружба и перепихон, никаких обязательств. На практике все оборачивается иначе.  
Джесси устало слушает мат в свой адрес. Когда поток ругательств наконец иссякает, говорит твердо и спокойно:  
— Нет. Отношений у нас не будет. Я тебя предупреждала. Вступать в брак я не хочу, детей тоже. Иди уже.  
Рыжий парень с бледной кожей злобно бросает ей:  
— Ведьма! — и хлопает дверью.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто это что-то плохое… — бормочет себе под нос девушка.

Она стоит под проливным дождем на площади, в руках плакат: «Каждый день мужья и сожители убивают 38 женщин. Поддержите закон против домашнего насилия!». Переглядывается с подругами, рассматривает надписи. «Свобода! Равенство! Сестринство!», «Как за каменной стеной. Ежегодно в России убивают 510000 женщин». Еще один плакат видно плохо, кажется, что-то про проституцию.  
Мимо проходит мужик, источающий убийственный запах перегара. Читает надписи, подолгу фокусируя мутный взгляд. Заодно не упускает возможности попялиться на груди, пусть и плотно прикрытые разномастными куртками и пальто. Наконец разражается невнятной речью:  
— А вы эттта… Фемибляди, да? Ненавижу вас, пидорасок. Лупить бы вас аки сидоровых коз, сидели бы дома да борщи варили как нормальные бабы…  
Поток бреда продолжается долго. Наконец одна из девушек не выдерживает.  
— Вообще-то, побои уголовно наказуемы. Статья сто шестнадцатая УК РФ. А вы сейчас, кстати, разжигаете ненависть по признаку пола. Тоже статья… — симпатичная брюнетка мнется.  
— Двести восемьдесят вторая, — подсказывает Джесс.  
Пьяница снова матерится, но вскоре выдыхается и медленно бредет прочь.

После акции девушки медленно собираются, сворачивают плакаты. Сбиваются в стайки — кому-то ехать по красной ветке, кому-то по зеленой, кто-то предлагает пойти в кафе. На последний вариант соглашаются, кроме Джесси, еще четыре девушки. В том числе — та самая шатенка.  
В кафе активистки живо обсуждают законодательные инициативы. Осуждают законопроект о запрете абортов, предлагают вариации для закона, защищающего от домашнего насилия. Шатенка (которую на самом деле зовут Хельгой) и Джесс почти что читают мысли друг друга. В конце вечера они обмениваются контактами.

Переписка течет бурной рекой. В одном из мейлов Хельга жалуется на проблемы с жильем, и Десембер тут же предлагает занять свободную комнату в своей квартире.  
Девушки делят расходы и домашнюю работу пополам, весело болтают за ужином и вместе смотрят «Аббатство Даунтаун». Через пару недель Хельга очень осторожно уточняет:  
— Извини, но я хочу спросить. Ты предложила мне переехать, потому что влюблена?  
— Нет, — отвечает Джесс, сдерживая смех, — Совсем нет.  
— Хорошо, — с явным облегчением вздыхает Хель, — Потому что… ну, знаешь… Я асексуальна. И аромантична.  
— Повезло тебе, — улыбается Джесс. — Полный комплект. А я вот только второе. Столько проблем…  
— Да уж! — отвечает улыбкой на улыбку Хельга. — За бостонский брак?  
— За бостонский брак.

В кровати Десембер теперь спит не только кот, но и Хель. Кот явно недоволен таким поворотом событий.  
Но он ничего не может сделать против сестринства.


End file.
